


Warm Blood

by bootyshortskeef



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Service Sub Victor Nikiforov, Spanking, Strength Kink, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Victor's Foot Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyshortskeef/pseuds/bootyshortskeef
Summary: Yuuri is starving, and Victor has intentionally been teasing him all day.





	Warm Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I initially started writing this without any plot, and then I decided to add plot, but it wasn't working either. So I eventually compromised and included enough plot that this scenario makes basic sense. 
> 
> There's like a slight hint of breathplay kink, but it's minor. It's more like, it exists for Victor, but it's not really indulged apart from the face fucking.
> 
> Sorry if there are any errors. I just really wanted to get this posted before bed.
> 
> v v

“Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to me all day?” Yuuri asks as he shoves Victor up against the wall. Victor gasps at Yuuri’s display of strength and the feeling of his hard cock up against his leg.

Victor is very aware of what he’s been doing. Yuuri is _starving_ , and Victor knows it; and all day, he’s been trying his best to entice him.

During practice, he would press his body up against him to reposition his arms or a leg, slowly sliding a hand down his thigh and inching dangerously close to his cock, or deliberately grazing his nipples. He had also worn the practice shirt that had shrunk in the wash and would ride up over his abs every time his shoulders lifted—which was probably more than necessary. He would stretch his neck out for Yuuri to see, tilting his head back and taking a long, slow drink of water. A few times, he had “accidentally” dropped something—a glove or a skate guard—and made sure Yuuri had a good view of his ass when he bent over to pick it back up. And then at the end of practice, Victor had done a cantilever “just for fun”, and Yuuri was about ready to fuck him right there on the ice.

By the time they got home, Yuuri’s patience had evaporated and he’d nearly dragged Victor into his bedroom.

“Yuuri, please,” he begs. He doesn’t know what he’s begging for—all he knows is that he wants Yuuri, wants whatever Yuuri will give him. Anything would be a blessing. Yuuri could skate over his body, and he would be grateful.

Yuuri’s eyes darken with lust. “Vitya,” he whispers. “Will you let me—”

“Yes,” he blurts out.

Yuuri looks taken aback. “You don’t know what you’re saying yes to.”

“Doesn’t matter. Anything, anything you want, Yuuri. I’m yours. Only yours.”

Yuuri shudders a bit at that before kissing him roughly and placing a hand over his throat. The sensation makes Victor moan against Yuuri’s mouth. Victor wants to be possessed by Yuuri in every sense of the word. He would wear Yuuri’s bruises proudly on his skin, wants to be fucked by him without release, would let him use his body while he sleeps. He wants tender touches and soft looks and I-love-you’s and mutual bliss, he wants to serve Yuuri and be used and tied up and spanked. He _wants_ , and he wants it all.

Yuuri slides his hand down Victor’s chest, pressing his palm against his erratic heartbeat. He moves his other hand over Victor’s cock, making his breath catch.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he pants.

“You really want this.” Victor turns his head to bare his throat to him. Yuuri’s breath stutters, and his fingers press tighter against Victor’s chest. He presses a kiss to his skin, and then grazes his sharp teeth over Victor’s jugular.

Victor’s pulse quickens knowing that Yuuri is so close. He could take everything from him, could drain the life out of him if he wanted to. They’ve talked about Yuuri drinking from him before this. It’s something they both want, but Yuuri is hesitant—even now, when necessity calls for it. He’s afraid he’ll take too much and hurt Victor. But Victor knows that he never would, because despite his icy touch and thirst for blood, Yuuri is kind, warm-hearted, and even though he hasn’t said it, he loves Victor. Victor feels lucky to be given such a gift; he only wants to give Yuuri what he can in return.

Instead of biting, Yuuri just licks over the skin where his artery pulses. “Not yet, Vitya.” Victor lets out a quiet whimper. He can’t help it—he’s desperate to give himself to him. Yuuri kisses him sweetly with a soft laugh. “Don’t worry. There’s so much more I want to do with you.” Victor shivers against him. “On your knees for me, Vitya.”

He drops to the floor immediately, staring up at him and waiting as patiently as he can. “Tell me what you want. I’ll do anything, Yuuri.”

Yuuri slides his hand through his hair and pulls. Victor gasps a little at the sting. “You look so pretty like this. Offering yourself up to me.” He cups his chin and shoves his thumb into Victor’s waiting mouth, and he sucks at it greedily. He slides his thumb out and down his cheek, and Victor tries to chase it with his tongue. “Patience, Vitya.”

Victor’s mouth waters at the sight of him unzipping his fly. Yuuri is huge. His cock is long and thick, and the first time he saw it, he wondered if it would break him. “ _Yuuri._ Can I? Please, I want to,” he begs.

“You’ll have to be more specific, Vitya.”

“Please, please let me suck you off,” he asks again. He nuzzles at Yuuri’s hand as he pets his hair. He would purr if he could.

“Yes. You can.”

Yuuri is always some variation of cold, but his skin here is warmer, filled with borrowed blood and need. It drives him a little crazy with jealousy, knowing that someone else’s blood is flowing in Yuuri. He wants it to be him, and him only. Victor licks at the head, tasting his salty musk before taking him in his mouth. It’s difficult, but Victor takes him as deep as he can. Yuuri’s fingers stroke his hair gently at first. When his breaths start coming faster, his grip tightens, and Victor can tell he’s restraining himself from thrusting.

He pulls off to say, “You can fuck my mouth, Yuuri,” before continuing. Yuuri is hesitant at first. But Victor relaxes his throat and pulls on his hips, and he starts to thrust into him. It’s choking, and Victor can feel spit and tears sliding down his face as Yuuri chases his pleasure. Victor’s own cock twitches as his air is restricted, and he can’t help but moan around Yuuri. He loves this—the taste of Yuuri, giving Yuuri pleasure, the feeling of being suffocated with Yuuri.

“Fuck, Vitya— _oh_.” He pulls out and comes into his mouth and all over his already messy face.

Victor swallows what he can and licks his lips.

“You’re obscene, Vitya,” Yuuri pants. “So messy.” He slides his foot along the length of Victor’s thigh and presses down at his groin. “Be a good boy and sit.”

He lets out a moan as he drops his ass so that he’s sitting on his heels.

“What do you want, Vitya?”

Victor is at a loss for words. He wants too many things; the question is too big and overwhelming. But then Yuuri presses his weight into his thigh, and the decision is made for him. “ _Ohh_ , Yuuri. _This._ I want this.”

“You want me to step on you?” He moves his foot over his crotch and presses down.

“Ah! Fuck. Yes, yes, please, Yuuri.” He almost feels ashamed of wanting this, but it feels too good for him to care. And if Yuuri is giving it to him, he’ll take it and love every second of it. His foot presses harder now, and the pressure on Victor’s cock is so great that it borders on painful. And yet, it feels so good, and he thinks he could come like this. Suddenly he’s pleading, _more, please Yuuri, please_ , and his own voice sounds far away, the feeling of Yuuri’s foot on his cock flooding his senses.

“Do you want to come, Vitya? Use your words.”

“Yes, please,” he begs.

Yuuri takes off some of his weight and rubs at his cock with his foot. “Look at me, Vitya.” Victor forces his eyes open. “You really like this? Me stepping on you.”

“Yeah,” he breathes. His pleasure is mounting with every stroke Yuuri’s foot makes. “Do you? Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s mouth drops open in soft surprise, and then he smiles. “Yeah. I do.”

Victor’s climax seizes his body, and suddenly he’s curling into himself, shuddering and moaning Yuuri’s name.

Victor isn’t given a chance to recover before he’s picked up and thrown over Yuuri’s shoulder. He gasps as his world is turned upside down. “Fuck, Yuuri,” he moans. He knows Yuuri is strong, but the fact that Yuuri is smaller than Victor and can lift him like he weighs nothing always seems to surprise him.

He throws him down onto the bed and pins him, hands pressing into his shoulders. He loves the feeling of being restrained by him, of being helpless and at his mercy. Their kisses are desperate and messy. Victor loves his taste, wants more, so much more, and Yuuri is already hard again.

“Fuck, Yuuri. You’re a fucking miracle.”

He laughs. “Some would say I’m an abomination.”

But Victor knows they’re wrong. He wants to show Yuuri how wrong they are, how much he loves him, how much he wants to worship him. “Yuuri, you’re so beautiful, so perfect.”

Yuuri pulls off Victor’s shirt and his sticky pants and briefs and then flickers his gaze over his naked body. It’s almost predatory, the way he looks at him—like he could devour him.  

“Yuuri,” he whispers.

He runs his hands all over Victor’s body. “You’re beautiful too, Vitya.” He kisses down his chest and stomach, sucking bruises into his skin while Victor gasps and sighs beneath him. He reaches Victor’s still-limp cock and places a kiss on the tip. “Mm. I want to taste you,” he says before taking him into his mouth.

“Ah! _Yuuri_ —it’s too much,” he cries.

Yuuri pulls off with a wet pop. “Are you sure? I think you can take a lot, Vitya. And you taste so good.”

Victor groans, but he nods. “Do whatever you want with me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri holds his twitching hips down as he sucks him back to full hardness. “Mm. So good for me, Vitya,” he murmurs, and the praise makes his cock twitch. Yuuri nuzzles his thigh and forces his legs apart before grazing his teeth along the skin of Victor’s inner thigh.

“Yuuri, Yuuri. _Please._ You must be hungry.” Victor can hear the shaky desperation in his own voice. Yuuri hasn’t eaten in days now because of a blood shortage. Victor had practically begged him last night to feed from him, but he insisted he could wait it out. “I want it just as much as you,” he says.

“ _Vitya._ ” Finally, Yuuri clamps down on his thigh, sinking his teeth in. The pain is sharp at first, but it leaves a pleasant and warm ache.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he gasps at the intense and heady feeling.

Yuuri doesn’t drink from him for long, but then he bites into his other thigh. “Fuck, _Yuuri,_ ” he moans. There’s something about Yuuri doing this, using him, drinking from him, marking him. He wants to belong to Yuuri, wants to be part of him, wants to surrender completely to him.

Yuuri moans and then laves at the bitemark. “God, you taste so good. Better than anything.” He licks at his red-stained lips and looks up at Victor, and there’s so much care and concern in his eyes that Victor’s heart could burst. “Is it—are you okay, Vitya?”

“God, yes. More, Yuuri, please. Take what you need from me. I’m yours.” He wishes Yuuri would bite him somewhere more conspicuous, like his shoulder, or his neck. “You can, Yuuri. You can bite my neck if you want.” He can feel himself blush as he says it.

Yuuri looks at Victor for a moment, like he’s trying to decide something. He stands and says, “Turn over, Vitya.”

Victor rolls over onto his stomach and then turns to watch Yuuri while he strips his clothes off. His body is lean and yet so strong and muscular. His size is deceptive when it comes to his strength. Yuuri could crush Victor, could shatter him if he wanted to. But he’s standing there looking at him like he is something precious.

“Yuuri, you’re so gorgeous. God, I love everything about you.” They both feel the weight of Victor’s word choice, and it hangs heavy between them. It’s not quite an _I love you_ , but it might as well be. “I do,” he whispers. “Everything.”

Yuuri stares at him with wonder, and he’s got that look he gets sometimes—like he’s not sure Victor is real, like he might slip away at any moment. Victor feels the same way about Yuuri. Finally, he says, “I love you, Vitya.” The words steal the air from Victor’s lungs, leaving him breathless.

“Show me.”

He grabs the lube from the nightstand and climbs on top of Victor, straddling his hips. “Such a pretty ass, Vitya. It would be a shame if I were to mark it up, wouldn’t it?” Yuuri chuckles when Victor just whimpers.

“Please,” he squeaks out.

“So impatient for me.” Yuuri smacks the back of his thigh. It’s intended to be playful, but the light sting sends a little thrill down his spine.

“God, _Yuuri_ ,” he groans. “Do that again.”

There's a moment of hesitation, and then Yuuri’s hand comes down hard against his ass, sending a shock through his body. “ _Yuuri, Yuuri_ ,” he groans.

“More?”

He’s wanted this for so long, in so many ways. He’s spent endless nights imagining what it would be like to be at the mercy of Yuuri’s strong hands. How does he know? It’s like Yuuri knows about every filthy thing Victor has ever wanted from him. Yuuri stepping on him, Yuuri lifting and tossing him around like he’s nothing, Yuuri biting him, Yuuri spanking him. Maybe Yuuri just wants this too. Maybe he loves watching Victor writhe under his touch, loves the way his knees buckle, loves how much this is getting him off.

“Yes, please, please.” Victor’s body jerks each time Yuuri’s hand comes down on his skin, leaving a sharp sting in its wake. He stops to massage his cheeks every so often, soothing the edge of pain before his skin is throbbing again with the force of Yuuri’s hand. He’s breathless and rutting into the sheets by the time Yuuri is done.

Yuuri stills his hips with his bruising grip. “No, Vitya. None of that. Be good, okay?”

Victor chokes back a sob in frustration, but he listens.

“Good, Vitya. You’re so good for me. I’ve always wanted to do this, you know. You’re always so put together, so perfect.” Yuuri lifts Victor’s hips and teases at his hole with a lube slicked finger. “You look good like that. But I like you like this too. All messy for me.”

Victor is trembling. “Please, Yuuri. Please fuck me, I need you.” He gasps when Yuuri’s cool finger enters him. A string of Russian curses follows as he fucks him like this, curling his fingers just so. He takes his time stretching him open and continues to finger him long after he’s ready for him. Victor is gripping the sheets tightly, and he can feel the pleasure mounting as he thrusts his fingers in and out of him. “Yuuri,” he pants. “I’m so close.”

Yuuri kisses Victor’s reddened ass cheek and murmurs, “That’s alright, Vitya. You can come.”

“Want you,” he sputters. “Want to come with you.”

“You will. Go ahead and come for me now, though.” Yuuri sinks his teeth into his already tender flesh.

Victor cries out as pain bleeds into pleasure and his climax overwhelms him. The bite hurts, and yet it feels so good. He shakes against Yuuri’s hands as he continues to thrust his fingers and lick at the bite. He knows Yuuri will fuck him like this, wrecked and oversensitive from a second orgasm, reeling from the sweet ache on his backside.

Victor is pliant and stretched, but Yuuri still feels impossibly big as he pushes into him. He stops halfway so Victor can adjust while he places kisses on his shoulders and nape.

“Okay?” he whispers.

Victor nods and pushes back onto Yuuri’s cock. He wants every inch, wants to be filled with Yuuri.

“Fuck, Vitya,” he gasps when he bottoms out. “God, you’re so hot. So good.”

“Fuck me, Yuuri. Wreck me,” he says, as if he isn’t already wrecked.

Yuuri fucks into him hard and fast right away. Victor is overstimulated, and his whole body shakes with every thrust.

He chokes out a sob. “So much, Yuuri. It’s so much.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, no, Yuuri, don’t stop, never” he begs just as his arms give out beneath him. Yuuri wraps one arm tightly around his waist and lifts him onto his lap. His hand comes over his throat and squeezes lightly. The pressure isn’t enough to cut off his air, but the threat of it is there. “Please, please Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s thrusts are becoming erratic, and Victor knows he’s close. His hand moves to Victor’s hair and pulls roughly so he can lick and nip at his neck.

Victor’s nails dig into Yuuri’s thighs. “Yuuri, god, please. Mark me, drink from me,” he begs. Finally, as his body tenses and his cock pulses inside of Victor, he sinks his fangs into his neck and drinks.

It’s dizzying—both the sudden blood loss and the sensation of it all. Yuuri’s needle-sharp teeth piercing his neck, Yuuri’s cock still filling him, knowing that his very life is in Yuuri’s hands—it’s too much. His body thrums with pleasure at the knowledge that he’s sustaining Yuuri, that he’s a part of him now. His cock jerks and spills all over his stomach as he comes untouched for the second time.

Victor is only half aware of Yuuri laying him down onto the sheets and wiping him down. He cleans and bandages the bitemarks, and Victor smiles. He hopes they leave scars—especially the one on his neck. “I want everyone to know I’m yours,” he mumbles.

Yuuri presses a glass of juice to his lips. “Drink.”

He feels a bit more clearheaded after that. Yuuri strokes Victor’s hair tenderly and kisses him, and he tastes like copper.

“Was that okay?” he asks. “I thought—I might have gotten carried away.”

Victor shakes his head. “No, it was perfect. Do you feel better now, my Yuuri?”

Yuuri lays down next to him and pets his hair. “Yeah, I do. Thank you, Vitya.” He kisses Victor over the bandage on his neck. “I want everyone to know too, you know.”

“You like that, Yuuri?” Victor grins.

“Yeah, I do. God, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought about you wearing my bite like that. It’s just—it’s a lot, you know? I was worried I might hurt you.”

Victor knows that deep down, there’s a dark, primal aspect to Yuuri. It’s fueled by pure instinct, lust, and possessiveness. But Victor is possessive, too. He feels proud to have been claimed by Yuuri, to be his coach, his friend, his lover. He can’t help but feel content knowing it’s Victor’s blood flowing through him now. It’s almost like he’s the one who’s claimed Yuuri. “Never. You wouldn’t hurt me. Not really. I trust you, Yuuri... want every side of you.”

Yuuri holds Victor closer. “You should rest now, Vitya.”

“Mm. Goodnight, Yuuri. I love you,” he murmurs as he drifts off to sleep.

 

 

 


End file.
